The Miracle
by BlueEyes2013
Summary: When a mother and her unborn son is trapped and lost on an unknown planet, and also gets separated from her family, but when her new born son is born he is already in danger and his mother does whatever it takes to protect her new born, but what if she fails to protect him by all the dangers will her family save him or will it be too late..Read and find out


NOTE: Furrions are superhumans with powers that no one can ever imagine  
Shadows are the darkest Furrions the drain the life out of anything they touch.  
Shines are star Furrions that bright life to anything they touch.  
Purities are pure Furrions basically like Shines but the cleanse anything they touch  
The Miracle is a everything Furrion basically, it is the Peace keeper of all galaxy's there's only one thats ever existed, and also the most powerful

After the death of MY LITTLE BUTTERFLY..I felt my heart had just been ripped out i was depressed for 2 whole years of my terrible loss, but i know she's a star now she's the brightest one of all..and she was MY DAUGHTER and just mine..Then I had beautiful twin 'star' daughters to my amazing mate Ross Lynch 3 and my little butterflys daughter (granddaughter) Citrine Reihana also known as my little butterfly also..we were the happiest emmortal family..while it lasted at least..Citrine moved back home (starlight) with her father and brothers since her father is now ready to have all the SHINES back together although my little girls will be following them After their 3 year journey like tradition for all my children.

Once the twins reached the age of 15 graduated Special Skills Academy it was time for their 3 year journey to begin..I've never seen my girls excited this much for change hehe..I walked outside and stared at the stars, I started to have a vision of me holding a little shadow baby and being alone with no Ross, no girls, and no family..I feel these strong arms wrap themselves around my waist and Ross kissing my neck, breaking my train of thought. But I couldn't stop thinking of the vision and what it's ment.

2 years and 8 months into the girls journey..and they've been awesome all through the trip, now they are ready to be on their own..4 more months to go until we return back to planet earth, but there's one big problem I'm 4 months pregnant not only that this pregnancy is different from the others, it hurts more way more, and I get angry for no reason..it sort of freaks me out!..but Ross has been amazing and looking out for me and the girls...  
"Get ready to return home girls" I said bluntly holding my stomach in pain  
"Okay Mom" "Honey are you okay? Ross said worried expression written all over his face.  
"IM FREAKING AMAZING ROSS" I yelled trying to calm myself  
"I love you so much baby, I can't wait to see Levi" he said after chuckling and kissing me  
"Me too, I love you too Ross" I kiss him before I go to sleep in his arms

"Ready to go girls" I said excitedly  
"NO! We were having sooooo much fun" the girls say sadly  
"At least you get to see your siblings" Ross said to his girls  
"Okay then. We're ready" the girls say bluntly and kinda annoyed  
"Let's go- Who are yous? I said starting to panic as I see 3 shadows standing around us.  
"You should know who we are!" The middle one snapped as he started to get closer to me..I looked at Ross signalled him to go with the girls, but Ross wouldn't leave me "LEAVE NOW ROSS!" I yelled and with that he quickly lead the way out and the girls followed, but I could see the horror and scared look he and the girls shot me before they vanished in the distances. Then 1 of the shadows went after them..I quickly got to my feet and kill him before he could, I then turn around to the others  
"WHAT DO YOUS WANT" I screamed but I already knew why they were here  
"Oh your not bright are you Melody" said the one on the right side of me and quickly charged at me as fast as he could, but I'm faster and grabbed his head and crushed it...I suddenly felt a hot sensation on my legs, I then realised Levi was coming and fast, so I quickly grabbed my bag and disappeared in the forest to get away from the shadow.

"Hello Levi" I said with the tears of joy. I finally get to hold him close  
"Hello Shade" oh god he must have smelt the blood and the smell of a new born SHADOW, I put Levi down on the his soft blanket I had for him and I stood in front of him so whoever wanted him had to get past me first!  
"OVER MY DEAD BODY" as I ran towards a "SHADOW" and drained the life out of him..  
"ROSS WHERE ARE YOU" i cried looking around and holding 1 hour old baby in my arms NO NO NO I got separated from my family when 3 SHADOWS attacked, they tried to take my new born 'shadow' baby from me as soon as he was born, I knew my baby would be in danger the moment he was born, but since I'm his mother I will never let anyone or anything touch my little man as long as I'm around, but he would be more safer if Ross was here, but if Ross stayed he would have to leave the girls and I couldn't handle the idea of loosing my girls or Ross, so he had to leave to keep the girls and himself safe..I noticed my baby boy opening his eyes and making cute noises breaking my train of thought.. I then noticed he had big black coloured eyes and brunette coloured hair...He was soo cute! He's my little man ! He smiled and giggled everytime i kissed him and tickled his little belly..From that day forward I will protect Levi with my life and love him even if I've lost the largest part of my life, and he will always be MY LITTLE MAN..I began to feel afraid I would never find my family well since I was on a planet I had never discovered before. Also Levi (my little man) would never meet his father or siblings and the fact I have to do it alone...I then cuddled into Levi and crying my heart out and slowly went to sleep.

"Mommy!" my little man cried tears flooding down like a waterfall..I quickly got to my feet and grabbed my 2year old baby and sung to him to calm him down..well you see 2 years have past since the separation, everyday since then I've been hoping and praying one day my family would find me or i would find them but no such luck..I've been protecting and taking care of Levi for 2 years alone, but it's been great for the past few months teaching Levi how to control his anger (he's pretty good at it now for a 2 year old) and how to fight..well since he's a SHADOW he's quite strong and a quick learner, he talks like a 6 year old and he's smarter than a normal 16 year old human..well he growers like a human but ain't nothing like one, but he is more a challenge to protect because since he's a shadow, he's wanted by all shadows so they can teach him how to drain the life at of anything he touches even though that happens already but I've taught him how to control it..he's different from other shadows, he's the sweetest little boy and he shines as bright as the stars at night. (I realised he's not only a shadow but he's a SHINE as well) and now me and Levi are living in the biggest tree I've ever seen, it's as tall as the twin towers but on top of each other and it's the only one too. We call it the HOME TREE...  
"Another nightmare baby boy" I said holding him close  
"Yes mommy, it was scary this time. There was a scary lady that looks like you and she was chasing me trying to tell me she was my new mommy" he said hugging me tighter and crying more into me  
"My little man no one and I mean no one will hurt you when I'm around, I promise" I said trying to calm him  
"You promise" said my little man  
"I promise and I never break a promise right?" I said reassuring him  
"You never have before, but in my dream you weren't there" sobbing into my arm  
"But I won't be far away, okay my little man" kissing him on top of his head "okay little man, should I sing you another song so you can sleep?"  
"Yes pwease"  
After putting him to sleep, I decided to think about the memories I've had over the past few centuries with Ross and my 16 kids..and when I first met Ross and when I became Mrs Melody Lynch..Oh how much I miss Ross 3 our love is strong, strong enough we could see through eachothers eyes and read each others minds and nobody can change that..well I thought because he hasn't found me yet, he could of found me years ago or came back for me but he didn't..I began to lose hope that he will find me or come back to me, as I kept thinking about it more I realised Ross has moved on and gave up on me. He's done it before so he's capable of doing it...again! Tears flooded down my face at the thought of it  
Until I started to have a vision  
"WHAT ABOUT MUM, DOES SHE MEAN NOTHING TO YOU DAD!" my eldest son Mason yelling at his father  
"OF COURSE SHE DOES SON, I LOVED HER BUT SHE'S GONE" Ross yelled at his son  
"You LOVED her, what is that suppose to mean dad" mason said calmly  
"Yes I LOVED her, she's gone and so is my unborn son" Ross said with tears running down his face  
"No she isn't dad neither is Levi. I know they are still alive dad, you know mom better than anyone. Mom won't give up without a fight. Please dad don't give up on mom!" mason said trying to convince his father  
"Son, you don't understand we all have to move on. It's been 2 whole year searching every planet, galaxy and we still haven't found her" he said trying to hold back the tears but failing badly  
"SO MOVING ON IS GETTING MARRIED TO A HUMAN AND FORGETTING MOM ALTOGETHER" mason said getting angry and upset with his fathers choice "YOU'VE ONLY KNOWN HER FOR A WEEK AND YOUR GETTING MARRIED...YOU KNOW WHAT DAD! DON'T BOTHER WITH ANY-he gets cut of by Ross  
"WHAAT? YOUR MY SON YOUR SUPPOSE TO SUPPORT ME" Ross said angrily  
"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU AND YOUR PROBLEMS DAD, NOT ANYMORE" mason said while walking towards the door "since the day you gave up on mom, since the day you gave up on this family" he said sadly before disappearing out the door

I cried my heart out knowing my first love, my everything, my mate has given up on me and Levi..he also is moving on and getting married to a HUMAN, my heart was shattered into a billion pieces. I suddenly began to feel furious and the anger building up inside me I couldn't hold it any longer...my eyes turned black and the shadow side of me was showing, I felt like I was going to demolish this whole planet..I began to drain the life out of this planet "I THOUGHT HE LOVED ME, I THOUGHT WE HAD A LOVE THAT WORDS COULDN'T DESCRIBE " I yelled out angry that Ross would do that to me and Levi  
I was about to destroy this Rocky Mountain type thing until I felt little hands gently rubbing my leg, once I turned around I notice it was little Levi, my eyes turned back to ocean blue and purple colour I quickly picked him up cuddle into my little cutie  
"What's wrong mommy? I don't like seeing you like that mommy, it's scary" he said sadly with tears building up in those cute black eyes  
"Mommy is just heartbroken baby boy, il never do that again. Mommy hates scaring you Levi...I'm sorry my little man" I said with tears running down my face while I wipe Levi's tears  
"Don't cry mommy, I don't like seeing you cry mommy" he says while hugging me tighter  
"I love you so much my little man" I say kissing him several times on his big rosey cheeks  
"I love you too mommy, more than anything" while wiping my tears away  
"It's just me and you sweetie" walking back to a destroyed forest  
After putting Levi back to sleep I climbed to the top of the home tree that's where I go to think about everything really or so I can take my frustration out so I wouldn't scare Levi, I hate it when I go all shadow and scaring my little man, he's only seen me twice and it will be the last time..and that's a promise. I'm done with Ross lynch, I took my engagement and wedding rings off and destroyed them in my hands then I grab my necklace Ross gave me for our 1st year anniversary and destroyed it like the rings, once that was done luckily i still had my bag so I started to pack all of the things i had with me since the separation; mine and Levi's clothes and all Levi's things needed for the trip of finding our way home..it's Levi's 3rd birthday tomorrow and its going to be the day we leave this horrid planet...But deep down inside I'm afraid that we might not find our way back, i may seem like a girl who isn't afraid of anything, who laughs at the face of fear and will demolish anything that gets in my way, but really I'm a terrified girl trying to keep her family safe... Tears began to run down my cheeks at the thought of Ross and his new human, I forbid myself to ever think about Ross, he's nothing, he's may be father to my kids but that's it, the love had for Ross is now pure hate, I then realised the love I had for Ross was gone the day I gave birth to Levi, I couldn't see through his eyes anymore but Levi's, I couldn't find Ross because I didn't love him, the love I had towards him is now Levi's. Levi James Reihana is my son and my baby boy and with that I cuddled up to my son and fell asleep.

"MOMMY, MOMMY, MOMMY!" Levi said excitedly  
I groaned and sat up and opened my eyes to a giant smile and gleaming eyes full of happiness, I giggled and picked him up while giving him a quick kiss on his little cheeks  
"Soo sweetie what do you want to do on this special day?" I smile sweetly at him  
"Can we got to the waterfall and ride the 'hippogos' pleease mommy" he say excitedly while dragging me down the home tree  
"Yes son it's your birthday your day today" I smile happily at him  
(hippogos are huge purple horse looking things that jump around and they are nosey creatures always following me and Levi) There are many other weird creatures but no dangerous ones...well too me and Levi there ain't, he knows how to track down creatures, he knows how to lurk in the shadows and avoid danger soo I taught him well..  
I snapped back to reality when I felt something different, I could smell something different. Just then I realised that there was a shadow lurking around, I knew where it was, i knew the only reason there was a shadow here..It was here for Levi and only him..but when I found the shadow, it looked straight at Levi but back at me. I growled to warn him if he came any closer il rip him apart, at my surprise he looked at me like I was some kind of food or something and then quickly ran away..that was a first usually shadows would full on attack me to get to Levi but it didn't happen, well there's a first for everything  
"What was that mommy?" Levi said bringing me out of my thoughts  
"A shadow son" I said simply  
"Mommy why do shadows always hurt you?" he said with tears trickling down  
"Don't be sad sweetie, mommy is stronger than anything that ever existed" I proudly said while wiping away his tears  
"But why mommy" he asks curiously  
"Because they want to hurt you sweetie, like I said I won't let anything or anyone hurt you okay" reassure my son  
"I love you mommy" he said nuzzling into my chest  
"Love you too my little"as I walk off holding Levi and heading towards the waterfall and hippogos "We're here baby boy" while putting him down on the pink sand (yes there's pink sand)  
"Yay" he yells happily while running into the water. "Mommy control the water please" he begged to me basically  
11 hours straight making my son happy today was a challenge but he had everything his little heart desired.. For instant, spent 4 hours at the waterfall, 3 hours riding hippogos, 2 hours eating blueberries and purpleberry fruit (he loves those there like lollies) 2 hours just straight playing games..WOAH! I'm exhausted, I grabbed a dark purple shine stone I made over the years, I placed it around my little monsters neck and sung him his favourite lullaby and with he fell asleep.  
"Goodnight my little monster" I said sweetly while giving a quick kiss on the cheek. I zoomed up to the top of the home tree and cried...  
Today was the day my little man was born, but it was the day i lost everything. My family, my friends, and my mate...I held in the tears all day for the sake of my son but for the past 3 years it still hurts the thought of never seeing my family again the thought of my mate giving up on me and the thought of loosing my son..I'm alone all alone, the only reason I haven't lost my mind is my son he's the one thing I have left, the only thing i have closest to a family but i will return home I will return back to my family but for now I think I should wait until Levi is 5 and ready for the journey home.

Levi is now 5 years old and more of a challenge than he was 2 years ago..2 days after Levi's birthday I told him about his siblings he was quite shocked on how many kids I've had but he's seem quite excited to meet them "Yay I've got brathers and sisters" he squealed with excitement causing me to laugh at his reaction, but once I mentioned his father he went all serious and didn't want me to 'ruin the moment' I know he's only 5 and acts like a old bag when he's serious about things  
"But son don't you want to know about your daddy?" I asked him quite shocked at the fact he doesn't want to know his father  
"No" he said bluntly and annoyed that I brought it up  
"Why honey?" I smile sweetly but curiously  
"When I saw you crying and about to break the mountain you said you was heartbroken" he said as he said 'heartbroken' he looked dead serious  
"Yeah but - he cut me off by running straight into arms  
"He broken your heart mommy!" he said while burying his face into my chest, I knew he was young at the time but I was shocked he understood what had happened, I didn't know he knew what I was talking about but then I felt my arm was getting wet from Levi's tears. I lifted his chin to look at me  
"I know baby boy, but I don't care about him anymore honey, remember its just you and me" holding back the tears trying to calm Levi down  
"And my brathers and sisters" he smiles sweetly at me  
"Yes and them too sweetie" I giggled  
"Mommy can we go in the morning" he smiles with excitement written all over his face  
" Okay then, but you have to pack up your things" with that he's speeds out of my sight to do as he's told, but within seconds he zoomed back  
"Finished mommy" as he jumps back into my arms 'wow that was quick' I thought to myself "I know mommy, I can't wait to meet my sibling" jumping up and down  
"You read my mind didn't you?" I questioning him and I already know the answer  
"Yes remember I can read minds mommy" he said simply and in a 'duh' tone  
"Yes sweetie I remember, but now you need some rest for the big journey back home" as I lay him down on his bed and a quick kiss on the cheek  
"Okay mom" with that he fell asleep. I knew he was tired  
I went back to my room (the top of the home tree) and noticed Levi packed my things as well..WOW he must be that eager, I started to think about Ross if he ever wondered if he would ever see me again or if he was still looking for me but I then remembered the vision and knew he had forgotten about me it been 5 years for gods sake, but for some reason a part of me believed that Ross hasn't forgotten about me and still loves me...

Today is the day me and Levi leave for our journey home, but something is different the day was dark and lifeless..I've got a bad feel about today, something strange I know is about to happen but I can't quite figure out what...I went down to check on Levi to my surprise he was still asleep so I decided to go down to the lagoon for a bath...when I got changed into my white half top and mini black jean shorts I heard Levi scream, my heart start thumping against my chest, I started to panic I quickly sped back to the home tree. Once I got there I saw my little man hugging himself hiding his face  
"What's wrong little man" I said with worry in my voice  
"Mommy, where were you?" he says while running into my arms and sobbing  
"Mommy was having a bath sweetie, what happened?" telling my son and hugging him tighter  
"The shadows are back mommy and the lady from my dreams is here" he cried into my arm more  
"It's time to go now little man, grab your bag" I say quickly and began to panic as his dream is coming true but it won't I won't let them take him from me  
"Let go now mommy, I'm scared" holding back the tears and with that I picked him up and bolted to the beach where Levi was born, I was about to fly us outa here but I felt a presence behind me, as I turned there was about 30 shadows surrounding us. I put Levi down and stood in front of him but the shadow in the middle smells familiar and I looked into her eyes then I realised...Oh no! Now I understand my sons dream the lady who looks like me, I...Is my sister Payton, she wants my son she wants him to be hers but not on my watch...I will kill her if I have to...  
well you see Payton hates me she wants me dead she always wanted to be me, I'm the youngest and got everything my heart desired, my father (yes my father) he isn't my siblings father because their father passed, then my mother met my father..he was a shadow/shine and my mother was a pure. Therefore I'm a miracle the first of my kind, my kids ain't like me well no one is like me I'm the only one, except for my daughter Starr but she was murdered by Payton my parents, my siblings, the shines, the pures were all killed by the hands of my so called sister Payton, she ruined everything, she tries to kill me but she can't I'm too strong for her that's why I'm guessing she has her clan with her this time..she wants to end my life and take my son, but like everyone knows I won't give up without a fight...  
"What do you want Payton" I growled at her  
"You know what I want little miracle" I followed her gaze, she wants my little man and she's going to fight me for him  
"GO TO HELL" I yelled at her warning her  
"Mommy that's her from my dreams" Levi said while holding on to my leg  
"Oh little boy I'm your new mommy" she said evilly to him  
"NO YOUR NOT, YOUR A MONSTER" yelled Levi hiding his face into my leg  
"It's alright Levi I won't let - she cut me off and threw me to the ground  
I quickly got to my feet my eyes turned black and once again my shadow side bursted out after about 2 hour of protecting and fighting for Levis survival there was only 2 shadows left. I had blood dripping down my face, deep cuts on my stomach, legs and arms, blood was oozing from every part of my body, I was exhausted and weak from the lack of blood, but I won't give up on Levi..I struggled to get back on my feet trying to ignore the pain  
"Mommy, please get up PLEASE" Levi cried into my face, I put my arm around him to reassure him "Please mommy, I don't want to lose you" I could feel his trickling down my blood cheeks  
"I promised Le- I was once again cut off by Payton pushing away from Levi  
"MOMMY!" Levi cried out at the top of his lungs, but I couldn't move I felt numb and cold "NO...MOMMY, LET ME GO!... MOMMY" he screamed  
I quickly forced myself to my feet and sped towards the shadow holding levi and kicked him in the rib cage causing him to let go of levi and the shadow to fly into hard sharp rocks..the sharp rock stab right through his head...it was just me and Payton now she had burns, deep cuts and blood all over her from the previous fight we had earlier, there were dead shadows everywhere, the pink sand is now red from the amount of blood and the green ocean is now red also.  
"It's just you and me Payton" I say weakly "It's over Payton" as I slowly pick Levi up  
"It ain't over until I say it's over" with that she bolted towards me  
I cradled Levi in my arms "Close your eyes sweetie" he does as he's told and with that I used all my energy and strength I had left, and shined, I shined as bright as any star could ever shine causing Payton to turn into ashes..I stopped shining and dropped to my knees..It over and with that I closed my eyes  
"MOMMY PLEASE DON'T DIE, I NEED YOU" he screamed in my ear and sobbing into me, but I couldn't move I felt like I was dead but I could still my little mans voice, I could feel my heart slowly beating...suddenly I could hear other voices, familiar voices  
"Please help my mommy!" my little man said through his sobs  
"Okay lil-wait MOM" said a the familiar voices in sync  
"Oh, no we have to get mom outa here" said a young girl  
The voices started to fade while my heart slowly stops beating...

I opened my eyes, I was in a white room, everything was white. When I hopped off the bed I noticed I was wearing a knee high strapless white dress with a gold ribbon around my waist, I opened the door to the room slowly and carefully I walked out I turned around and the door was gone everything was white, then I saw a bright light shining down the hallway. I followed it...the next thing I knew I was on clouds looking down on the world and it hit me like a tonne of bricks...I'm dead IM FREAKING DEAD I began to panic "I can't be dead, my son needs me, my family needs me...what hell am I suppose to do" I say quickly and forgot to breathe, I placed my hand on my chest and nothing there was no heart beat nothing...I started to freak out until I heard crying I looked down to see my family crying over me  
"I..I'm s-so sorry mom, I..I'm s-o sorry I didn't find you in time" says my son Mason through his sobs while cradling Levi  
"I love you so much mommy" my little man said while bowling his eyes out  
All my kids we around crying their hearts out, my heart began to ache..I hate being the reason for them to hurt them, I started to cry and it caused the weather to change from a dark gloomy day to a wet stormy day, I cried because I couldn't touch my kids, because I couldn't be there for them when they need me and because I couldn't hold my kids in my arms anymore, I felt lost and I hated it I was alone once again..where's Ross? Why isn't he there? Those were the only words I could only think about..my heart may not be beating but it still aches at the fact of loosing everything once again...

1 whole year has past I watch my kids everyday, and everyday I feel alone I feel like I've lost everything and I was scared..every night Levi sits outside on the porch and talks to me like I'm really there  
"Hey mommy, I miss you so much, I wish you were here" I see tears trickling down is cheeks, oh how I wish I can hold him in my arms again  
"Mason has been teaching me how to use my powers for good" he continued, at the corner of my eyes I could see the bright light getting closer to me, I focused more on it, it was a man... I stood up and the man stood right in front of me  
"Hello sweetie" he started, his voice sounded familiar  
"Hello, ummm... Who are you?" I asked confused  
"You don't remember me, honey" he smiles sweetly at me, then it hit me, the man in front of me at this very moment is...  
"Dad" I say with tears building up in my eyes  
"Oh sweetie you shouldn't be here" he wraps his arms around me, I couldn't hold back the tears I buried my face into his shoulder  
"Oh daddy I miss you so much, I ended up here trying to keep my son safe and - he cuts me off "I know sweetie, I've been watching you this whole time. You are the miracle sweetie, you are the peace keeper of all galaxy's" he said calmly while rubbing my back  
"I'm not anymore dad, I'm alone..again" I cried more into my dads shoulder  
"Sweetie you don't know how powerful you are baby girl, do you wish you can go back to earth" pulling away from me while wiping the tears away  
"Yes so much dad, I need my family" I say trying not to cry again..but failing epically  
"You know 'The Miracle' Furrion can die but can also be born again" he smiles widely at me  
My eyes widen "What do you mean dad" with a confused expression  
"You can go back to earth baby girl, you can be with your family again" he says calmly  
"Really! I can" I say beyond happy  
"Yes you can honey, just close your eyes and think about how much life is important to you"  
"But what about you dad, you'll be alone" I say sadly, I don't want to leave my dad I just got him back and I have to leave him  
"I'll be fine sweetie, I'll be in here" he points to my heart  
"I love you so much daddy, I always have and always will" I hugged him for the last time and he kissed me several times before I close my eyes and he was gone...  
I opened my eyes with the sun shining bright in my eyes, I sat up and began to feel the glass in between my fingers and toes, I placed a hand on my chest I could feel my heart beating once again, I could hear the leaves dancing in the summer breeze, the wind blowing through my hair brought a smile to my face, but for some reason I feel like I'm unstoppable and I feel more alive then I've ever felt, then I noticed the sun was setting and I stood up feeling everything around me "Mom" snapped me back to reality, I turned around slowly and there stood my little man he's grown since the last time I saw him, tears started to build up in my eyes  
"My little man" I said calmly by then the tears were running down my face  
"MOM, I missed you so much" he jumps into my arms and nuzzles his face into my shoulder "I thought I lost you Mom, I thought you were gone forever"  
"I miss you so much son, mommy isn't going anywhere" hugging him tighter  
After reconnecting with Levi and him filling me in that has happened for the past year he's seven now, I told him that I've been watching him since I passed, then I began to think about Ross I watched as he has changed a lot, he drinks everyday, he distances himself from everyone even Kira, she tries to help him but he wouldn't listen to her, he isn't the man I once loved, but something inside me thinks different 'hes still the same Ross but lost himself' and maybe I can help him find his way or maybe I can - "Mom, stop thinking about Ross" whined my little 7year old  
"Okay sweetie - he cuts me off once again  
"Ohh can we go home now, everyone will be super happy to see you Mom" he says jumping up and down and then sped off  
"Okay then" even though he's gone I started laughing and sped after him

Now I'm standing in front of the house where I raised my kids, the house I've lived in for centuries, the house that holds all my memories, the house I married Ross and became Mrs lynch, and the house where all my family and friends are standing at this very moment (well I can see them laughing and joking around through the window) but for some reason I couldn't go in there not yet..and with that I sped back to the paddock where I woke up...I'm sorry Levi, I'm sorry kids, I'm sorry everyone I couldn't see them yet so I cried I don't know why though but I felt like I didn't belong there anymore and I'm not needed anymore..'CRUNCH' I quickly got to my feet and turn around to see my family standing there with shocked expressions and tears trickling down their faces.  
"Mom, I-I-Is it r-really you" Melanie my eldest daughter said  
"Yes honey" I said calmly and with that they all ran at me giving me huge hugs and kisses, I felt I was going to suffocating from the tight squeezes  
"Mom, why did you leave?" Levi looked confused I had no reason either  
"I umm, I forgot something " I lied so they won't get worried  
"Don't lie Mom, We know you, you wouldn't do that" All of them snapped unison  
"I don't belong here anymore" I snapped I started getting frustrated  
"WHAT YOU AIN'T THAT STUPID ARE YOU" Mason snapped back at me, I cracked I was furious at their reaction  
"I'VE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG NOW I FEEL LIKE YOUS DON'T NEED ME ANYMORE...YOU KNOW WHAT I KNOW YOUS DON'T NEED ME ANYMORE I'VE BEEN WATCHING YOU THIS WHOLE TIME YOUS DON'T NEED ME" every word I said the earth started to shake and cause cracks in the ground, I was beyond anger  
"Well fine then, WE. DON'T. NEED. YOU" they said in sync except for the twin girls and Levi, my heart broke even more, then my eye went black and purple flames appeared in my hand, the wind started to blow harder and the earth shook hard causing huge tsunamis, I completely lost it...I looked at all their faces they looked terrified, "Mom, We're sorry we didn't mean any of it" but I couldn't control the anger, it took over my body but before I could do anything I would regret I bolted to a nearby empty planet and destroyed it, I started to cool off but I decided I wasn't going back  
Vision  
"WHY THE HELL DID YOUS SAY THAT TO MOM FOR" Levi and the twin girls yelling at their older siblings  
"I don't know, but we need to find her before something bad happens" mason and Melanie said calmly  
"Why are we so stupid" my son Ace said while smacking his head against the wall  
"MOM DIDN'T DESERVE ANY OF THAT YOU IDIOTS, I DON'T CARE IF YOUS DON'T NEED HER ANYMORE BUT I DO, IM ONLY 7 FOR GOD SAKE...I WISH YOUS NEVER FOUND US IT WAS BETTER WHEN IT WAS JUST ME AND MOM" Levi screams at the top of his lungs before he sped back to the paddock  
"Please Mom we're so sorry we didn't mean any of it..please come back we all need you" Mason says while hugging his siblings

I can't go back..not yet. Not after what just happened, I thought it was better if I went back but I feel like something is missing I felt empty..then I realised its Ross's fault I've been angry at him this whole time I've been holding it in for so long that one little disagreement just made me crack...now that I don't feel like I felt an hour ago I feel relaxed...I went back to the paddock on earth and that's where I see a little boy curled up in a ball asleep  
"Levi, wake up honey" I gently nudge him  
"Mommy, don't go please...no mommy" he screamed with tears dripping down  
I just picked him up and cradled him in my arms then I sang to him even though he was asleep but I know he can still hear me and I do this every time he has a nightmare to calm him down "Ssshh my little man, mommy's here" and with that I bolted home and walked in  
"Mom, we are so sorry we didn't mean it. We do need- I cut them off  
"Ssshh you'll wake up Levi" I said completely ignoring them and sped into Levi's room and laid him down in his bed he started groaning so I quickly kissed him on his cheek then left the room. I ran straight to my room avoiding the rest, I didn't want to talk to then at the moment, I just wanted to sit on my porch and look at the stars before that I jumped into my shower, the warmth of the hot water running down my body, the bubbly body wash smells like a tropical breeze, and the feeling of the sponge rubbing against my body was truly peaceful, I really missed having a hot shower and the feeling of it, but it was cut short went I realised I spent 2 hours in the shower...I got change into black denim shorts and a dark blue short sleeved top with life written across it in black, but I was shocked when I looked into the mirror my eyes weren't their normal ocean blue colour they were purple with a little pink around the pupils and my hair wasn't a brunette colour it was a deep purple, I examined my hair I didn't understand how, but I realised I looked older I looked like I was 21, I aged? Then I remembered I have finally reach maturity I'm an adult Furrion, I know but you've had 17 kids yeah well I was an adult but now I'm a full breed adult..no more ageing...after realising the freaky change I sat down on my chair outside on my porch and stared at the moon while singing 'O holy night' I was feeling truly peaceful, feeling the gentle night breeze - KNOCK, KNOCK great! Ruin the moment. I jump up and sped to open the door  
"Mom, I'm sorry for my behaviour I just missed you so much an- I cut him off by wrapping my arms around him  
"It okay Mason I understand" pulling away from the hug but I get pulled back into another hug  
"It's not okay Mom, I was outa line. You didn't deserve it I love you so much mom, I need you we all need you and I'm not just talking about us, I'm talking about every living creature out there" he said while rubbing his face into my shoulder  
"I know son, well lets go downstairs and catch up"I smile sweetly at him  
"Okay but mom how come you look different?" questioning me while walking downstairs and flicking my red hair around  
"Ummm I explain when we get down stairs" I said simply. He chuckled  
After a long night of laughing and joking around everyone went to their rooms (yes I know 'how many rooms do you have in your house' well I'm the richest person that ever existed, I own about 23 houses around the world, I own 2 islands in Bora Bora, I own 3 crowns given by the Queen herself and I'm basically royalty so in my L.A house I have 21 rooms) I decided to go for a walk along the beach...I love the feeling of sand in between my toes, waves crashing against my legs and the wind whistling in my ears...

Vision  
"YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH HIM, AND LIED TO ME SAYING THE THAT BABY IS MINE...IM DONE WITH YOU" Ross yelling at Kira  
"NO PLEASE ROSS IM SO SORRY...PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME I NEED YOU, THE BABY NEEDS YOU" Kira pleading for Ross's forgiveness and pulling on his arm while he's packing up all his things  
"DON'T TOUCH ME...I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME" Ross yelled angrily pushing her away from him before taking off his wedding ring and throwing it out the window  
"I do baby, of course I do" Kira cried on her knees basically begging  
"The thing is Kira I don't love you, my heart belongs with someone else but she's gone now" he said calmly while grabbing his bags and out the door he goes

Woah! What just happened? My head was spinning I couldn't think straight so I sat down on the warm sand to fix myself up, I then looked up and noticed the sun was raising and the stars were slowly fading away..once I got myself back together I sped through the forest to a cliff and watched the sun raise..."It's purely magnificent" were the only words the escaped my mouth  
3 hours of watching the seagulls flying magical around the rocky edge of the cliff, the waves crashing against the rocks beneath me and the leaves dancing with the wind...instead of speeding back home I'm just going to walk through the forest to admire my surroundings. I feel so alive I feel like I am earth, I could feel everything around me, the river flowing out to sea even though its a couple of miles from me, the tiny ants marching together looking for food, basically anything-THUMP "Oww, what the hell" while rubbing my head, I got back on my feet and realised I was in a huge crack in the ground I jumped out and looked around..I was in the paddock, there were huge and small cracks everywhere then I remembered I caused this..I wasn't surprised that I did this last night I know when I get beyond angry I'm capable to do so but the thing that surprises me is that I didn't completely demolish this place then again my family and friends are on this planet...I started walking back home when I started to have another vision and my visions are never wrong...

Vision  
"Mommy! Where are you?" Levi cried for me he looked like he was badly hurt and he also looked older like about 13  
"Your mommy isn't here to save you kid" a man appears outa nowhere getting closer and closer to Levi  
"LEAVE ME ALONE" Levi's eyes turn black his whole body goes black and he grabs the man by the head and drains the life outa him then Levi looses control and destroys everything around him..he ends up hurting Mason badly in the process

My eyes widened in horror...my little man  
I wasn't going to let this vision come true, not while I'm here and with that I bolted back home, I couldn't stop thinking about the vision and how he lost control but I taught him how to cope when he gets mad I didn't understand...I snapped back to reality when I got to the front door  
"Melanie have you seen mom?" I heard my little man asking his big sister  
"She's at the front door about to walk in" she said simply. I giggled at that  
I went to open the door when it flies open and a little boy comes flying into me causing me to fall on my back  
"Morning baby boy" I giggled before getting up and walking inside  
"Morning mommy" he said very excited  
"Morning mom" all my baby's greeting me "Did you have a good walk along the beach, well you must of since your just getting home now" Mason said walking up to me and handing me some orange juice  
"Oh how much I missed orange juice" I said happily while sculling back the whole carton of orange juice. I could hear everyone laughing "what?"  
"Your a pig, save us some" Ace said while snatching the juice from me. I scoffed and stuck my tongue out causing everyone to laugh again

6 months have past since the day I came back and I couldn't be more happier and my life couldn't be more perfect..it's just me and Levi now 2 days ago we said our farewells to the others as they went back to Planet X, I do miss them a lot but its been awesome with just me and my little man...Levi has finally met his uncle David, uncle Calum, aunt Laura and aunt Marley my four best friends since forever and Levi loves them too bits, on Fridays after school he stays at David's and Laura's house or Calum and Marley's house for the weekend and plays with his cousins; Julian and Julia (twins of David's) or Lyrics (Marley's son)  
"Son are you ready to go to uncle David's" I smile sweetly when I see my little man already sitting in the passenger seat of my car "Okay then" as I start the car on our way to see David and Laura  
After dropping off Levi and planning a big sleepover at my house next weekend for the kids with Laura since David was gone grocery shopping, once I got home I took a quick shower (if you say an hour is quick) I got change into a yellow knee high strapless summer dress with matching yellow gladiator high heels and curled my hair (loose curls) and placed my gold diamond watch on and placed my silver charm bracelet on my ankle..when I was done I left the house heading towards the mall..  
"Hmmm I should buy my little man some clothes, but first bank" I say to myself  
Once I got to the bank I was waiting in line to withdraw some money out, for my day..."GET DOWN ON THE GROUND"a group of men pointing guns at everyone in the bank including me but before I could do anything one of them grabbed and held me in a head lock (I wasn't going to use my powers, I promised myself I wasn't at any cost since the day I almost killed everyone I loved)  
"LET GO OF ME YOU JACKASS" I yelled trying to get out of his grip  
"I'd watch yourself...ohh your a beauty ain't ya" he said while rubbing his thumb on my cheek then I bit his thumb " AHHH, YOU BITCH" he yelled before slapping me hard against the cheek  
"LET HER GO" I heard a familiar voice from behind us, the man holding me turns around with me still in a head lock  
"Ross" I said with tears of fear running down my bright red cheeks, I have to admit I may act like nothing scares me but I'm truly terrified...Ross just stares at me with a shocked and angry expression  
"M-Melody" he shuttered, I noticed tears were running down his face as well, then the man holding me shot Ross in both his legs so he couldn't try save me then Ross dropped to the floor screaming in pain  
"NOOOO ROSS, YOU MONSTER" I screamed and kicking the guy straight in the legs causing to drop to the floor I quickly grabbed the gun and shot him straight through the head with no hesitation but then the other guys came charging at me shooting at me, but I'm faster I sped towards them and threw them around bank like toys then I remembered Ross and sped over to him  
"Ross your so stupid you should of just let them do that" I said calmly while grabbing water and healing his wounds  
"Melody I couldn't let them do that to the one I love" he calmly said rubbing my cheek  
"You still love me?" I was quite surprised I thought he moved on  
"I've always loved you remember forever and always" we look into each others eyes, but someone clapping interrupted our moment. I slowly help Ross back to his feet after I healed his legs (I know I said I wasn't going to use my powers but it was an emergency)  
"Oh we finally found you" a voice said from behind me I quickly turned to see a guy in a white coat (he looked like a scientist) I just stared at him "We've been waiting for your return" he said coming closer to me and Ross  
"What do you want" I said sternly before letting go of Ross but Ross didn't look like he was going to let me go, his arm that was around my shoulder was now around my waist. I smiled to myself.  
"YOU" then out of nowhere all the people came bursting in from every direction and grabbed Ross and injected him putting him to sleep instantly before I knew I was shot serval of times but they missed except for one bullet, i pulled in outa my should and looked at it, it was glowing green...my vision was going blurry, I started getting light headed then bomb I out like a light.  
WARNING SUBJECT 2 HAS ESCAPED, WARNING SUBJECT 2 HAS ESCAPED!  
I could see through someone's eyes, I could see them running towards a room, I could see them deactivating a machine, i could feel there heart beating then nothing  
My eyes snapped open I was in an ice cube sort of thing I couldn't move, I could still hear the alarm...I smashed out of the ice cube but I couldn't move I was frozen stiff 'How did I get here' I thought to myself, after a few seconds I could move again, I slowly got back on my feet and realised I was naked "Where are my clothes?" I say to myself, then I look up and saw a black long sleeved top, black mini shorts, black converses, my silver charm bracelet and gold watch...I stumbled towards them and got changed into them I don't remember wearing these though but who cares I'm not walking around naked, my thoughts were cut short when I saw these scientist staring at me, I could hear what they were saying..I smiled evilly at me them  
"We need to flash burn" one of them said with a scared tone  
"No just put IT back to sleep" the scientist I saw at the bank, I scoffed. "I'm not a IT YOU JACKASS" I say to myself  
Suddenly some sort of green gas started to fill the room I started feeling dizzy and dropped to my knees, but not this time I'm not letting them do this to me again so I busted through the ceiling and into the room the scientist were in.  
I sped towards one of the scientist grabbed him by the throat and held him in the air  
"What is this place? WHERE AM I" I yelled in his terrified looking face  
Before he could answer the other scientist in the room ran at me with a huge knife but I kicked the hand holding the knife causing him to stab himself in the head, I turned back around to the other scientist but he was already out the door screaming...I walked through the hallways and basically ripped apart any person pointing a gun at me or trying to stop me from leaving...when I got to the end of the hallway a big silver door caught my eye, it was locked obviously but I managed to smash it down, I saw all these computer screens with me doing something on them 'They've been watching me' I say to myself shocked that these stalkers would do that to ME, I looked to my left and saw a huge computer screen with a map of this whole place on it, I pressed a button showing me the exist of this place but then I realised this whole building was under water in the Antarctic Ocean! I couldn't get my head around it but I had to get out of here and with that I sped through the hallways to the nearby exist (no could stop me since I sped past them so fast they probably couldn't see me) when I opened the exist door there was about 40 army soldiers pointing their guns at me but most of them had a gun with those green bullets (which I discovered they were Botulinum bullets they can't kill me but can knock me out) I smile evilly at them knowing the Botulinum can kill them all with just one drop on any open wound or cuts 'I see I'm going to have a lot of fun' I thought to myself within second they all started to shoot at me but of course they missed and within 1.5 minutes they were all lying on the ground with blood dripping from the walls...I quickly ran to the elevator to the surface, but I was shocked and horrified at the site of a dead planet...I sped across the ocean (yeah I know I'm fast haha) and reached a destroyed island once known as United States of America, everything was demolished, buildings smashed to the ground, nature drained dry, there was no life it looked like a black desert "W-what h-happened" I shuttered to myself, then I thought about Levi, Ross and my family then the next thing I knew I could see images of my house un harmed, everything looked the same but I realised I was still in the desert I hadn't moved..then it hit me I was seeing images through someone else's eyes I was so confused at that moment, so I sped across the country to my house it was kinda hard since everything now looks the same (dry and dead looking) once I got there everything looked unharmed even the forest surrounding my house, with no hesitation I entered the house, I could smell someone's presence and I could hear their heart beating and a faint heart beat so I followed it then I see this young boy around the age of 13 curled up in a ball next to...Mason 'oh god no...please no' I thought to myself then the young boy looked up at me with big red puffy eyes and tears streaming down his bloody face  
"Levi" I said with tears building up in my eyes as I got closer to him  
"M-mo-mom" he shutters before leaping into my arms I hugged him tight almost crushing him "Wh-where were y-you?"  
"W-what happened honey" I said pulling away and dropping to my knees pulling Mason towards me with purple tears streaming down, I placed my hand on his chest I could still feel a faint heart beat  
"I-I c-couldn't s-s-stop...I-I tried to b-but I-I couldn't" he shutters sadly kneeling next to me burying his face into my arm  
I placed my hand on Masons heart, my hand and Masons body started to glow...Mason started breathing again luckily I wasn't too late "my vision came true I wasn't there when they needed me, and no the country paid the price" I thought to myself (luckily he didn't destroy the planet only some (: ) I turned to Levi who now looks like he's 13 years old, then reality hit me I was in that ice cube for 5 years, 5 god damn years 'IM GOING TO KILL THOSES ASS WIPES' I growled but then I remembered what my father said to me in the after life 'I'm the miracle Furrion I have gifts I don't even know I have yet'  
"It's o-okay s-son" I said trying to get my head around on what had happened  
"Mom I k-killed a-lot of innocent p-people" he still balling his eyes out "E-e-even aunty a-and un-uncle a-and - I cut him off by wrapping my arms around him  
"Sweetie...I can bring back the dead, and I can make everything better again" I say calmly and smiling sweetly at him  
"H-how Mom?" He questioning me  
"Because I'm a miracle and the peace keeper of all galaxy's" I closed my eyes and started to shine I flew out into the dark sky I opened my eyes again they were shining purple and with that everything that was a desert turned into fresh green grass, all the dried nature came back to life, the smashed buildings started to repair themselves, roads started to form, bodies of once dead people started raising from the ashes and everything went back to the way it was...

2 weeks have past since the terrible tragedy, everybody can't remember what had happened and everything has been normal well almost everything...Levi has locked himself in his room since I repaired everything, he's been feeling guilty for what he did and wont leave his room because he's too afraid that he might loose control again, I keep trying to comfort him but he doesn't want to hear it he thinks he's a monster! I hate seeing him like this it breaks my heart hearing him say that about himself...I won't give up on the once happy cheerful son I raised I won't, even if it kills me (but I'm afraid if I push him too hard he might lash out at me) I will die for my kids...Mason and the others are fine they try to help me with Levi but Levi always breaks down when sees them "I'm a MONSTER MOM" he always yells in my face with tears streaming down before slamming the door shut  
"DON'T SAY THAT SON YOUR NOT A MONSTER...your my son and no matter what you think everyone still loves you with all their hearts son...please come out of your room please...I miss my little man in my arms" I sob putting my head against the door...I was shocked when the door slowly opened  
"I-I'm s-sorry mom" he says before running into my arms  
"No I'm sorry my little man, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most" I say kissing him on his forehead.  
"But what I did was unforgivable" he says calmly while burying his face in my shoulder "Mom how did you know that I needed you?"  
"I had a vision son..I could have stopped it but I wasn't expecting...I trail off because I didn't want to think about me, the bank and ROSS (I haven't seen him but Laura and David have drinking his life away...again)  
"Wasn't expecting what Mom?" he asks snapping me back to reality  
"Huh?...Oh well some bad people captured me, I went to sleep and when I woke the next day I learnt overnight 5 years went bye" I say trying to hold back tears  
"I know Mom" he said wrapping me in his arms "I had a vision of you trapped in a ice cube...but I didn't know where so me and Ross search everywhere, he went to New Zealand your home country, I stayed here" he explaining everything to me (so what Ross is still looking for me in NZ)  
"Son I know you hate your father, but you haven't told me why?" I said simply kinda shakily  
"Yes I have Mom...he broke your heart which broke mine too" resting his head on my shoulder  
"I love you my little man" I sweetly smile at him. He chuckles  
"I love you too Mom, but seriously Mom I'm not little anymore" we burst out laughing "but seriously"  
"Your forever my little man" I sweetly say. He just smiles  
"Okay then mommy" he says in a childish tone  
"Now that's my little man, I've missed" I cuddle into him  
After joking and messing around with Levi, I invited all the family for dinner (yes there was about 60 of us) luckily I cooked a lot there was still heaps of leftovers...everyone had a great time except for me...I felt like someone was missing, I knew Ross was missing out on all this so I decided to go for a midnight stroll on the beach to clear my head...I loved the beach especially at night with the moon and stars reflecting off the sea 'it was beautiful' I silently say to myself, I sat down to look at the stars and think about anything really...I quietly sing to the sea, I know you probably think I'm crazy but when I sing the waves seemed to be dancing and the cool breeze singing along with me- "Melody" a quiet voice from behind me cutting my thoughts short, I slowly turn around to see Ross tearing up I quickly stand up  
"Ross" I quietly say staring at him with a shocked expression on my face "W-what are y- he cuts me off by pressing his lips hard against mine, he wraps his arms around my waist, I wrap my arms around his neck. He slightly bit my bottom lip asking for access I hesitated for a second then let his tongue slip in my mouth our tongues battled for about 5 minutes I could feel his hands slowly lowering down to my thighs, he then picks me up to wrap my legs around his waist while we were passionately kissing..he then lays me down on the warm sand with him on top of me without breaking the kiss, I could feel his hand slowly moving up my dress.. I truly wasn't expecting this to happened so I pulled away from the forever kiss  
"What are you doing Ross" i say heavily breathing and same with him  
"I love you so much Melody" he says gasping for air, I sweetly smiled. I couldn't help myself I kissed him passionately again, then started taking his clothes off then he does the same with me 'tonight was truly amazing' I thought to myself while our bodies moving in sync...I really missed my mate  
I woke up with the sun beaming in my eyes, I looked around to see myself on top of Ross I smiled to myself..I could hear and feel our hearts beating as one, I then kissed Ross on his warm lips, he kisses me back I thought he was asleep but I let it go  
"Morning beautiful" he says before kissing me again and moving he's fingers up and down my spine..I loved how he does that to me  
"Morning Sexy" I sweetly smile at him. He smirked  
"I missed you so much..I thought I lost you" he whispers in my ear  
"You did but you found me" I whisper. He kisses my forehead  
"How Levi, I wish he would forgive me" he sadly says I could see tears building up in his big chocolate brown eyes  
"He will Ross just need to give him time" I calmly say wiping away his tears "your his dad he will need you no matter what"  
"How do you know...he didn't for the past 13 years" he started to weep again  
"Yeah but when I disappeared he needed you" I say trying to calm him down before I got up and put my clothes back on, he pouted because he wanted me to stay on him, but no I felt awkward talking about this while I'm lying on him...we both put our clothes back on  
"He was calling me Ross...not dad" he looks down at his feet. I slipped my hand under his chin and lifted it up so he was looking at me  
"At least he went to you" I say looking him in the eyes "he didn't go to his brothers or sisters, he didn't go to anybody else but YOU" I pull him into a hug I feel a few drops of tears on my shoulder  
"Thank you" he said pulling away from the hug and kissing me  
After trying to leave Ross to go home (he ended up coming with me) I told him to wait outside so Levi won't go all shadow on him...I walked inside to see Levi playing Doom on the ps4 with his I glued to the movie theatre sized tv but as soon as I took one step in the living room he sped up to me  
"Mom! Why do you smell like Ross?" He asked keeping his distance  
"Whaaaaat? Pffft I don't- he cuts me off  
"MOM! I know you were with Ross last night!" he growled at me. I glared at him "actually don't bother mom I'll ask him...ROSS!" Ross slowly made his way next to me "GET AWAY FROM MY MOM" Levi angrily yelled at his father. Ross sped to the other side of the room in the kitchen area  
"SON, don't you speak to your father like that" I growled getting closer to Levi but Levi backs up away from me  
"HE AIN'T MY FATHER NO ONE IS" he spat at me. I was shocked at Levi's reaction  
"I think it was a bad idea for me to come" Ross calmly says. Levi glared at him  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK STUPID" I could see Levi was getting angrier by the second. Ross just stood there stunned that his own son would say that to him  
"Levi calm down...I love your father with all my heart sweetie" I calmly say. I could see Ross's face lighten up when I said that  
"WHAT ABOUT ME MOM, I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT WAS JUST GOING TO BE ME AND YOU" Levi's eyes turned black. 'Oh no' I thought to myself  
"WHY CAN'T HE BE APART OF THIS FAMILY LEVI..TELL ME WHY SON?" I started to get really frustrated with him my eyes also turned black. Just then Levi went to attack Ross but Ross sped next to me again. I stood in front of Ross to stop Levi but then Levi lost it and attacked me instead. He threw me to the ground, I quickly got to my feet. (I cant hurt my son..and I won't) He then grabbed the moon stone sword from the top of the kitchen walls where it was hanging and stabbed it through my chest, I collapsed to the ground with my purple blood leaking all over the floor. When Levi realised what he had done he dropped the sword and his eye went back to normal. "Mom! I SO SORRY..I-I couldn't stop. I- before he could finish he left to go get the first aid kit..Ross sped up to me and dropped to his knees and pulled me onto his lap trying to stop the bleed but it wasn't working, tears streaming down his face. My body started going numb, my breathing was slowing down, my vision started going all blurry  
"It's going to be alright baby, it's going to be alright" Ross's voice was cracking  
"I-I lo-love you"were the last words I said before everything went black, but I could hear him and Levi screaming and crying for me to stay with them, then I heard Ross yelling at Levi and Levi wasn't saying a word and with that I floated off

I woke up in the same white room, I knew where I was but this time I wasn't going to leave...I sped out of the white room and found myself on the clouds once again, I looked down to see a son crying in his fathers arm. I smiled to see them finally together even if I had to loose my own life for him to realise how much he needed his father and I found out what a son would do to keep his mother from getting heartbroken again and how much a son will kill to keep his mother his (a mother and her child's bond is more precious than anything in the world) but in the end I am the PEACE KEEPER OF ALL GALAXY'S


End file.
